


"Dance the Pain Away"

by Aceofstars16



Series: Mira Wren-Bridger Fics [2]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: F/M, Future AU, Star Wars: Rebels AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 07:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8881030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aceofstars16/pseuds/Aceofstars16
Summary: A bit of a follow up to "Forever Like That", this is another Mira centered fic. Mira is having a hard time to to cheer her up Ezra dances with her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr post](http://aceofstars16.tumblr.com/post/154085238918/dance-the-pain-away)

Ezra was used to hearing a lot of sounds coming from Mira’s room. Most often things falling as she ran around and overestimated her Force skills. But as he walked past her room tonight, he froze. Because he didn’t hear laughter or the thumps of her accidentally dropping something, he heard crying. The sound stabbed his heart. His daughter should never have to cry. If he could he would protect her from everything, keep her safe from all pain. However, he didn’t have that power. He couldn’t have prevented Rex’s death, he knew that, but the effect that it had on Mira was one of the most painful part of it.

Slowly opening the door, Ezra saw Mira on the ground, clutching a small stuffed animal she had gotten from the old clone. Walking to her, Ezra crouched down and pulled her into a hug.

“Daddy…” Mira’s voice held so much sadness and Ezra held her a little tighter, willing her pain to go away, wanting to make everything okay.

“It’s okay Mira bear, it’s okay,” he whispered, stroking her hair in an attempt to comfort her.

Another sob escaped Mira and she buried her face further into her shoulders. Closing his eyes, Ezra kissed her head then started singing one of her favorite songs, rocking her back and forth. The motion seemed to calm her, so after a few moments, he scooped her up. A squeak escaped her mouth as he stood up.

“Me and your mom used to dance like this when one of us was having a bad day,” he said as he danced around the room.

The movement drew Mira away from his shoulder, her tear-filled eyes blinked up at him and the smallest bit of a smile grew on her mouth. Ezra felt himself smiling too, and he quickly started dancing more quickly, spinning her around and lifting her in the air. A small laugh escaped her mouth and she flung her arms around Ezra’s neck.

“Thanks daddy!”

“You’re welcome sweetheart,” Ezra said, hugging her a little tighter, before letting her slide to the floor.

Mira looked up at him with her multicolored eyes for a moment and then jumped onto his feet. “Dance with me daddy!” She said, grinning. Even though the redness of her eyes was still apparent, the sadness from a few moments ago seemed all but extinct.

A happy laugh escaped Ezra’s mouth as he looked down at her, then he grabbed her hands and started dancing, being careful to keep her feet on his. And as he danced, he sang, the same song he had sung before. After a few moments, Mira joined in, singing with him. Her eyes were alight with joy and she laughed as Ezra spun her around, only to beg him to do it again and again.

Their dancing didn’t go unnoticed however. Sabine leaned against the doorway, watching as father danced with daughter. The laughter that broke out from both of them was one of the sweetest sounds she had ever heard. She could’ve stayed there all day watching them - a family she had never dreamed of having, but that she wouldn’t trade the world for.


End file.
